Supratech
Supratech is a technology company. It manufactures personal computing devices. Its latest product, which was showcased at the Rackham Ultratech Expo in October 3304, is the Torc, a flexible ring that coils around the user's wrist or neck and projects holographic displays and interfaces.GalNet: New Computer Designs Announced History A fire destroyed Supratech's main manufacturing facility on September 7, 3304. While all on-site personnel escaped without injury, dozens of prototype Torc units were irreparably damaged., Supratech CEO Scorpio DeVorrow noted that the disaster had set back development of the Torc significantly, and investigators had yet to determine the cause of the blaze or explain why the facility's fire-suppression system, security cameras, internal alarms, and thermal sensors all manfunctioned simultaneously. The incident put into question Supratech's participation in the upcoming Rackham Ultratech Expo.GalNet: Fire Destroys Supratech Facility On September 20, 3304, Supratech and Herculean Machines launched competing campaigns for commodities to support the release of their personal computer designs. Supratech's campaign was hosted at Roberts Port, Fedmich. Supratech CEO Scorpio DeVorrow stated, "The Torc is the latest in personal computing, featuring state-of-the-art holographic technology. Anyone who wants to benefit from the next generation in wearable hardware should support its development."GalNet: Appeal for Computing Commodities The Supratech campaign was a success, and DeVorrow announced that manufacture of the Torc would begin immediately.GalNet: Commodities Appeal Concludes Technology journalist Harlow Nassry commented that both Supratech and Herculean Machines had resumed development and would be able to produce functional prototypes in time for the Rackham Ultratech Expo, but the amount of commodities each company received in their campaigns could be the deciding factor in their commercial success.GalNet: Computer Companies Resume Development At the Rackham Ultratech Expo on October 3, 3304, Herculean Machines and Supratech finally presented prototypes of the Duradrive and the Torc. Unfortunately for Supratech, the Torc's holographic systems did not work as planned. Most users were surrounded by an incomprehensible aura of colours and images that, in some cases, brought on nausea. The Duradrive, by contrast, functioned perfectly. The highlight of the expo came when Zachary Rackham tested a Duradrive by jumping on it, before using it to contact his chief accountant and authorise preliminary funding for the device. He told the crowd, "I could have done with one of these back in my spacefaring days!" Harlow Nassry stated that the support given to Herculean Machines by the galactic community allowed them to deliver a superior product, and the Duradrive could be expected on the market soon.GalNet: Herculean Machines Dominates Expo Supratech gained a second chance to prove itself on January 31, 3305, when billionaire investor Lexi October announced plans to save the company from bankruptcy: "Although Supratech's Torc design proved to be impractical, I feel that a company with such imagination and expertise deserves another chance to succeed. So I have decided to fund a commodity drive to get Supratech back on its feet. I have invited the People's Rakapila Progressive Party to organise shipments of Computer components, Auto-fabricators and Hardware diagnostic sensors, which will enable Supratech to resume its innovative work."GalNet: Investor Sets Sights on Supratech The campaign proved a success, and Supratech CEO Scorpio DeVorrow expressed his gratitude for those who helped to save his company.GalNet: Supratech Initiative Concludes References